


Getting There

by pesha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: Jensen was determined to get there and Jeff was determined to not let him go alone.





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> For ideal_girl
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

Jensen grinned into his mirror and adjusted his new shades. He looked sharp but open, friendly but not silly, not  _Jared_. Not that there was anything  _wrong_  with Jared but Jensen wanted a  _career_. He was seriously getting tired of working television and time was slipping him by. He had to nail every scene, own every line, live every second he could while the producers were on set because that was the only way he was going to survive in the industry once he passed thirty.   
  
The set was already in a flurry by the time he parked and started getting ready to shoot. Everyone was excited. Way more excited than usual for a season two shoot. Was today special and he'd forgotten? How did that happen? Jensen made a point of remembering things; it was how he'd survived  _this_  long in the industry.   
  
"Jeannie? Today's busy, right?" Jensen prompted as she carefully gelled Dean's hair for him.   
  
She nodded, distracted with matching his look to the wall, "Yeah. Jeff's been goofing off already. It's sick really. No one should be that happy to be awake at this hour, let alone a guy his age. Not that I'm saying he's old. He's just...not young."   
  
Jensen grinned away her save because he got it. Everyone in the industry got it. There was no place for  _anyone_  "of a certain age" in the industry. That was why Jensen made a point not to forget it. Jeff was back on set. Amazing. He'd forgotten  _that_  of all things. They didn't have any scenes together today, but Jensen still should have remembered. It was Jeff. Everyone remembered Jeff.   
  
After Hair got done, Make-up came in with their brushes and paints and made sure Dean was appropriately bruised, scraped, and freckle-free. Jensen let Shannon talk without appearing to listen to a word she said about Jeff's new hair, his so-very-sweet dog, or how nice he still was even since he'd started doing movies and was so-very-popular on that Network Show. She waved him off to Wardrobe and Jensen made sure his good-ole-boy grin was firmly in place while he tugged on Dean's dirty t-shirt, ripped jeans, and beaten leather jacket. He was adjusting Dean's necklace when Jeff came bustling in to say his cheery hellos.   
  
"Hey there, boy! You tryin' to avoid me or what? Jared has had me running the mutts for hours now and your tired ass is just finishing wardrobe? That is not how a man makes a living, let me tell you."   
  
Jeff's good-ole-boy grin put his to shame so Jensen switched to a careful smile that might have actually been real. There was no reason he couldn't be friendly with the man. Everyone was friendly with Jeff. He was  _Jeff_.   
  
"Blow me, old man. I'm nowhere near late. I am the height of punctuality," he joked.   
  
"You're the height of something alright," Jeff winked at him, deliberately eyeing the fit of Dean's jeans.   
  
Jensen liked that look. He knew that look, respected it even since it was what helped keep him afloat in the eyes of the industry. Good to know he still had it this close to the big three-oh even if Jeff was one giving it to him.   
  
"Oh I'm the pinnacle of  _something_. Believe it."   
  
He waggled his eyebrows a la Dean Winchester and they shared a laugh that wasn't anything like fake. Jensen knew it was stupid and wrong and he was going to lose what little career he had if he followed through with it but  _everyone_  liked Jeff and he wasn't  _that_  damned special as to be immune to the man's charms. He could stick to flirting. No harm in flirting or else he and Jared both would have been fired before they wrapped the pilot.   
  
"I want to believe, boy. I  **want**  to believe."   
  
Jeff stepped up to him and Jensen was reminded acutely of all the times he'd heard "size matters." Jensen was used to wearing Dean's clothes and living in Dean's head but he'd never mastered the character with the same ease that Jeff slid into  **being**  John Winchester. Jensen wore Dean's clothes but Jeff wore  _John Winchester; he even smelled_  like him, all leather and road-weariness and the ozone of Hell.   
  
"Calling me boy again? You know who you're talking to, old man?" Jensen asked quiet and low, everything too intimate so close to one another wearing the clothes of their roles.   
  
"Oh I know who I'm talking to, son. I know all about you, don't I?"   
  
John Winchester leaked over the good-ole-boy sound of Jeff's gravely voice and it sent shock waves to Jensen's cock. He was turning into a perverted bastard due to the industry. Better be careful with that or he wouldn't have to worry about working tv actor's schedules since he wouldn't be working at all.   
  
"Jeff. Don't. This isn't a great idea, man," Jensen warned, breaking scene, breaking the moment.   
  
Jeff laughed low and sultry, "It's the only idea I've had rattling around in this old head since the last time I saw you, Jensen. Does it really matter if it's a good one?"   
  
Giving in to temptation, Jensen leaned forward to smell the incredible, wrongly realistic scent of  _John Winchester_  clinging to Jeff. He closed his eyes to take it in better. This was his career, his life. He was too old to fuck up this royal.   
  
"It matters. You're how old and you're just getting started? I've worked this industry for years and I'm still getting nowhere fast, man. I can't stop before I've even got the ball rolling. I can't."   
  
"I can make it, you can make it," Jeff responded practically.   
  
He leaned forward and Jensen knew he'd been caught out. Jeff knew his appeal though, the man could work an audience. That was why he was  _going places_  and Jensen was still on the fucking CW.   
  
"Yeah? You wanna help me out with that because I'm not making it too well at present, Jeff."   
  
It wasn't a question and Jensen meant to move back. He meant to go the safe route and pull back into being  _Dean Winchester_  so the only emotions  _John Winchester_  evoked were of love and security rather than sex and sensuality. Jensen would have done that if Jeff hadn't moved up close and personal all over again.   
  
"I'd love to help a friend out, Jensen. I'm always happy to lend a man a hand when that man is you."   
  
His hand was on Jensen's hip, rubbing the tight, worn seams of Dean's jeans. He was huge and real and all fucking man. He was Jeff Morgan and Jensen had wanted him for what felt like a whole fucking lot longer than he'd wanted to  _make it_  in the industry.   
  
"You offering to let me sleep my way to the top?" he quipped.   
  
Jeff's laugh should have been illegal.   
  
"Hell, son, I'm not even in the middle, let alone on top. Only thing I'm offering to help you get to the top of is me."   
  
Jensen tasted John Winchester on his lips when Jeff kissed him and then it was all Jeff and good-ole-boy and smiles, laughter, and too much coffee before breakfast. He figured Shannon could redo his make-up before their shoot started. Jared had the first scenes of the day and he was just there for stunts anyway. Hell, he hadn't even remembered Jeff was going to be there. Jeff could be missed. For a while. For not nearly long enough but for a while.   
  
"How's a man supposed to refuse an offer like that?" Jensen asked when he could breathe again. He still felt Jeff's mouth on his when he spoke; Jensen had a sudden vision of being inside Dean's head and having that memory pop-up and couldn't suppress his smile.   
  
"He's not," Jeff answered, his own smile wavering more than it ought, "You didn't just think of a way to refuse, right? We're still good on this? I came in early because of you. I swear. I joke a lot, Jensen, but I wasn't lying before. I've thought of you every day since we last met up. I'm serious about this and I don't care how dangerous it is."   
  
Jensen smiled harder even though it wasn't as careful and it showed more of his age than he normally liked.   
  
"Just imagining what Dean would think of this. I'm still in."   
  
Jeff's grip tightened on him and pulled them flush together, chest to groin. It was hard to think but Jensen was too fucking old to forget who he was, where they were, and where he was trying to get.   
  
"I care though, Jeff. We do this. We're careful. Yeah?"   
  
Jeff grinded their hips together, John's jeans chafing against Dean's, and Jensen's vision nearly went white. His good-ole-boy grin was a thing of the past; Jensen wondered if he could handle the raw smile he was seeing now.   
  
"Oh I'll be careful, boy. I'll be real careful with you."   
  
Jensen shuddered before grabbing for the button of John's jeans. He was going for it for now, but there was no way they couldn't be careful. He was getting too old for this shit.   
  
"Unless you don't want me to be careful. Unless  **you**  don't want to be careful," Jeff said up close and obscene in Jensen's ear.   
  
Fuck it. This was worth it. If he could make Jeff Morgan this fucking hard in nothing more than Dean Winchester's beat-up jeans, there was no way Jensen couldn't make the industry his bitch. It was going to come together. He'd  _make it_  come together. Just like he was going to make sure  **they**  came together. Jensen smiled again and laughed at Jeff's questioning look.   
  
"Just thinking there's all kinds of careful and things always work out if you make them. You know?"   
  
Jeff looked away, a blush tingeing his cheeks above his beard.   
  
"Yeah. I know."   
  
Jensen stroked his cock once and asked, "Yeah?"   
  
"I wasn't supposed to be here today. My scenes don't pick up until Friday. I just got tired of dreaming about you, wishing I was here."   
  
Jensen wanted to laugh it off or do any one of a million things that would break the moment but he settled for a kiss and the unbeatable sensation of rubbing his dick into the promising curve of Jeff's hips. Jeff moaned and he knew he'd made the right decision.   
  
"You think we can make this work then?" Jeff asked, his voice completely real and his and nothing of any of the men he played when he wasn't in the moment with Jensen.   
  
"I know we can," Jensen agreed.   
  
In that moment, he did too. He could make it work. That was the definition of determination after all and Jensen was  _going_  to make it. The industry had no clue what it was in for when he finally figured it out. In the meantime, he was just going to have to be careful. For both of them.   
  
Jeff kissed him again and Jensen forgot his call-time for a lot better reason than playing too much  **Guitar Hero**  with Jared. He wasn't getting too far past his prime. Jeff could make it at his age, Jensen could make it. He could live a few moments on the way to  _getting there_. Jensen could maybe take that lesson from Jared and maybe take another from Jeff: age wasn't always what mattered for a break, sometimes it was just luck and sometimes it was being careful. For right now, Jensen had plenty of both those things going for him and he was going to take advantage of them. Until he got there. Then he was going to  _make it happen_. For himself. Maybe for Jeff too. Maybe. They'd have to see who was sleeping whose way to the top at that point. It was going to be fun along the way though.   
  
"You're laughing again," Jeff pointed out.   
  
Jensen grinned at him, "Thinking about sleeping our way to the top. You mind?"   
  
"As long as it's me you're topping, not at all."   
  
Jensen was glad Jeff laughed with him. He was glad Jeff wanted to make it with him, wanted to try, wanted to believe in him when he was getting old and still working the CW. He knew he was going to make it though. Because he was. Because he was determined and he believed in Jeff and himself when he was with Jeff.   
  
"Still love me when we get to the top?"   
  
"Who says I love you now?"   
  
Jensen rolled his eyes at Jeff's wink.   
  
"Your dick."   
  
"It's no liar, that's sure. Fine. My dick loves you, I love you, and we're going to be great together. Carefully," Jeff added with a smirk.   
  
Jensen retorted his smirk for one of Dean's.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
Exactly. 


End file.
